


Tsukinami Bothers

by AnonymousBTSARMY



Series: Subaru One Shots [3]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBTSARMY/pseuds/AnonymousBTSARMY





	1. Carla Tsukinami

Carla Tsukinami. (22/01/18 to 24/01/18.)  
*This is in modern setting*

Carla sighed, exhausted from today's events. He didn't expect anything less from being the CEO of the Tsukinami Company. He had finally finished the last bits of today's paperwork. He couldn't wait until he got home. He took his briefcase, slinging on his winter jacket, checking if everything was in order in his office before walking out his office door. He passed his employees who were discussing about the meeting which was coming next week, but bowed when he passed them. He walked into the elevator, where he ignored the seductive and flirty glances his female employees were throwing at him. He walked out of the building, just in time to be met with freezing cold air. He shivered a bit and opened the door to his Mercedes. He drove past the traffic and finally reached his home. Even though he was in a high position, he preferred modest looking houses.  
Carla closed his eyes, when he opened the front door, to be met with the delicious smell of his favourite winter food. Oden. He could also hear giggling and laughing from the kitchen. He smiled slightly while hanging up his coat and tucking away his briefcase. He walked into the kitchen quietly only to be met with the sight of his two children and his 'wife'. Both his children, were helping their 'mother' by setting up the table. His daughter Aiko, who was the oldest, had his light purple hair and her 'mother's' red eyes, was watching her younger brother with softness instead of her usual coldness. She had certainly inherited her father's cold and mysterious personality but also with a hint of her 'mother's' softness.

His son Daisuke, who was the youngest, had his 'mother's' pinkish white hair and his father's golden eyes, was grinning brightly while setting the table as quickly as possible. He had inherited his 'mother's' bright and soft personality but with a hint of his father's laziness. Both the kids suddenly noticed their father as he quietly walked to their 'mother' who was oblivious to it while continuing to cook. Carla placed a finger to his lips which made both of them grin silently. He wrapped his arms around Subaru's waist which made him jump and yelp in surprise. Their children giggled at their 'mother'. He turned his head around to see his husband's mischievous look. He playfully glared at him causing Carla to swoop down onto his soft petal lips, which made Subaru blush. Aiko, who was smart, dragged her brother out.  
''Onee-chan! What are Mommy and Daddy doing?'' Daisuke asked, tilting his head, curiously like the five-year old he was. Aiko sighed. She was smart for a ten-year old and answered,  
''They're just playing.'' Carla smirked, while sliding his tongue into his lover's mouth. Subaru moaned. He placed his hands on Carla's shoulders, trying to push him away. Carla pulled back,  
''C-Carla! T-The k-k-kids-'' he was cut off when Carla started sucking on his sweet spot. Subaru whimpered.  
''C-Carla..... please.....''  
He knew that when he said Carla's name like that, it would turn him on, but he couldn't help it. Subaru sighed in relief when Carla pulled away.  
''Tadaima.'' Carla whispered. Subaru, who was about to scold him, paused.  
''Okareinasai.'' He replied, softly. Carla nuzzled their noses together but before he could do anything a sudden,  
''Daddy! Daddy! Welcome home! How are you?!'' Daisuke jumped onto his father's back. Carla smiled slightly and took him into his arms.  
''I'm good, kiddo. How was your day?'' Carla asked. Aiko entered the room. Carla beckoned her to come closer. Aiko obliged and came upto him.  
''How was your day, Otou-san?'' Aiko asked, respectfully. Subaru shook his head, turning back to cut the vegetables.  
''It was exhausting. But, I have a wonderful family to come back to, so I can't say it turned out bad.'' Carla said, winking at Subaru. Subaru blushed and averted his eyes. Aiko sighed. She knew that someday within this week her father and mother were going to have 'fun', which meant they had to go over to Uncle Shin's house, which also meant they might have a new sibling.  
''Aiko, can you please grab the chopsticks and the bowls?'' Subaru asked, adding up the last spices. Aiko nodded and turned to do her work. She didn't understand how her father met her mother. I mean, they were worlds apart. Her father was the CEO of the most renowned company in the whole world, while her mother was a novelist and a poet.  
Maybe, she would ask them, someday.  
After a while, the family were sitting at the table digging in.  
''This is so good, Mommy! No wonder, my friends are always jealous of me!'' Daisuke exclaimed.  
''Mmhmm, even my co-workers get jealous when we eat lunch together.'' Carla said, with a chuckle.  
''Yes, Okaa-san. My friends are always asking if you were a professional chef. Were you really?'' Aiko asked, curiously. Subaru giggled at the looks he was receiving.  
''No, I was not.'' he finally decided on saying. Daisuke grinned and jumped onto his mother's lap as he had finished eating. His mother's food was eaten quickly because it was just so damn good.  
''Mommy, have I ever told you that you're the best mother in the world?'' Daisuke asked. Subaru's eyes twinkled.  
''Yes. You have told me that, when you want something. What do you want?'' Subaru asked, with a teasing smile. Daisuke pouted. His mother always knew if he wanted something.  
''Can you make chocolate chip cookies tomorrow?'' he asked, with his puppy eyes. Subaru poked his nose.  
''How can I say no to such an adorable face?'' Daisuke grinned. Carla was happily watching as Aiko also engaged into the conversation. After sometime, Daisuke drifted asleep on the couch with his head on his father's lap. Daisuke was going on talking to him, because Carla always came home late, and always left early. Aiko was reading a book and had fallen asleep at the dining table. Carla gently took Daisuke and placed him on his shoulders while taking Aiko into his arms. He carried them upto their room. From the kitchen, Subaru smiled softly at the scene, while washing dishes. After that, he took a sake bottle and a small cup, with two glasses of green tea. Carla joined him by sitting on the couch.  
He took a glass of green tea and drank it, with a content sigh. Subaru lay his head on his shoulder as Carla intertwined their fingers.  
''How is the contract coming along?'' Subaru asked, softly. Carla rubbed his forehead, with an exhausted sigh.  
''It seems very difficult to please that guy. Maybe, we'll call off the contract after the meeting next week.'' Subaru laughed softly. Carla smiled adoringly at him.  
''Hmm, so how was your day?'' Carla asked, drinking sake now. Subaru hummed in thought.  
''Well, after I sent Aiko to school, Daisuke had come down with a slight fever. I told him to rest but he had stubbornly said he would go. I didn't have any choice but to send him. In the afternoon, I got a call that he was crying. I rushed to school and brought him back to rest. He seemed much better after drinking the soup I made for him.'' Subaru finished.  
''How is your book coming along?''  
''I have almost finished it. I'll be able to hand it over in two days, so I will be free within this week.'' Carla hummed and placed Subaru on his lap. Subaru squeaked. Carla smirked and started kissing him again. Subaru really looked so tempting in his kimono. Subaru always wore kimonos in the house while Carla was comfortable in shirts and pants. Carla slid a hand into the open front of Subaru's tight fitting kimono, after he loosened his obi. Subaru whimpered and panted softly.  
''C-Carla, can't we do t-t-this s-s-some o-o-other t-time?'' Subaru asked, biting his lip. Carla kissed down his neck to his chest.  
''Why, dear?'' he asked, his tongue circling the pink bud on Subaru's chest. Subaru moaned, lowly.  
''The kids are still home.....'' he managed to say, as Carla started to suck on it, while pinching the other one. Carla hummed in thought as he heard Subaru cry out slightly when he grabbed his cock.  
''Fine.'' he drawled, releasing him. Subaru was still panting softly. He felt his breath catch in his throat when Carla leaned down to brush his lips to his ear, huskily saying,  
''But, no matter what, you will be pregnant with another kid.'' he began sucking on his ear. Subaru sighed. He was going to have one hell of a time, alright.

Words: 1441.


	2. Shin Tsukinami

Shin Tsukinami. (24/01/18 to 24/01/18.)  
*This is in modern setting where the both of them are kids*  
*They are 12 years old*  
Shin Tsukinami was very annoyed. In fact, he was so annoyed he actually refused to let his big brother hold his hand in public, which he normally doesn't do. Carla sighed. Shin was being impossible. Shin had thought of every single thing he could do so that they would be late.

''Shin Tsukinami.'' Carla said, in a stern voice when they reached their destination. Shin flinched. His brother only used that voice when he was very serious, which wasn't often.  
''I want you to be on your best behaviour and not to make your playmate sad, got it?'' Carla said, while knocking on the door. Shin rolled his eyes.  
''Why did you even bring me here?'' Shin asked annoyed. His 17-year old brother sighed.  
''Me and my friend have a project and I couldn't leave you alone in the house, so I decided that since he also has a little brother you both can get along because I couldn't find a babysitter for you.'' Carla said. Shin was about to retort, when the door swung open to reveal a boy who was almost the same height as his big brother.  
''Hey Shu. How's it going?'' Carla asked, walking inside. Shu smiled at him.  
''I have collected the info but it seems to need more editing. Hopefully, we might be able to finish today.'' Carla nodded with Shin agreeing mentally.  
''Is he your little brother?'' Shu asked. Carla nodded.  
''His name is Shin.''  
''Nice to meet you Shin.'' Shu said, looking down at him with a smile. Shin couldn't help but smile a small smile back.  
''Nice to meet you too, Shu-san.'' Carla mentally sighed in relief.  
Carla suddenly saw another small kid in the doorway of the living room. Carla smiled at him.  
''Hello Subaru. No hugs this time?'' Carla teased. Shin looked in the direction of Subaru and he felt his heart beating faster for some reason. Subaru looked at Carla shyly and glanced at Shu. Shu sighed a bit and went towards Subaru. Subaru held his hand and then they walked towards them again. Carla crouched to his level and ruffled his hair.  
''You still haven't changed a bit.'' Carla said, fondly. Subaru smiled a little at him with a tiny blush on his cheeks. Shin felt his own cheeks becoming warm.  
''Subaru, this is Shin. Shin, this is Subaru.'' Shu introduced. Subaru looked at Shin and timidly waved at him. Shin waved back with a grin.  
''Now, why don't you take Shin to your room?'' Shu asked, gently. Subaru nodded and led Shin upstairs. Shin followed him. When they reached his room, they walked inside it and Subaru asked,  
''Shin, what do you want to do?'' Subaru looked at him and asked.  
''Do you have videogames?'' Subaru nodded and Shin grinned.

*After sometime*  
''Subaru! Look out!'' Shin shouted, as he helped Subaru narrowly miss the bomb coming towards him.  
''Thanks Shin.'' Subaru smiled at him. Shin smiled back and they continued playing. They had played for two hours straight and Subaru was getting tired.  
''Shin, can we take a break? My hands are hurting.'' Subaru said, hesitatingly. Shin paused the game and looked at him.  
''Why didn't you tell me earlier?'' Shin frowned at him, as he lay down on Subaru's bed while Subaru sat at to his back leaning against the wall on his bed. They started talking about random things.  
''You go to the same school I go?'' Shin asked, surprised. Subaru nodded at him, with a chuckle at Shin's dumbstruck look.  
''But, I never see you!" Shin exclaimed.  
''You never noticed me there.'' Subaru retorted.  
Silence.  
''So, Shin have you ever........kissed anyone?'' Subaru asked, shyly.  
''Yes. Many girls have kissed me before.''  
''Oh.'' Subaru said, sadly.  
''Why?''  
''I have never been kissed before.'' Shin smirked at him and cupped his chin.  
''I'll be your first kiss, then.'' Subaru was flustered.  
''O-Okay.'' Shin smiled at him gently.  
''Don't worry.'' with that said, Shin claimed Subaru's soft looking lips with his. Subaru blushed but kissed back. Shin swiped his tongue on Subaru's bottom lip and Subaru gasped. Shin plunged his tongue into Subaru's warm mouth and groaned mentally. They kissed for a while, but they broke apart panting when they heard footsteps. They hurriedly grabbed their controllers when the door opened.  
''Shin, it's time to go.'' Carla said. Shin pouted.  
''But, I want to play more with Subaru! I don't wanna go home!'' But, after a few minutes Shin was grudgingly putting on his shoes. Before, he left he placed his finger to his lips, looking towards Subaru and Subaru grinned at him, nodding. Carla and Shu raised their eyebrows at their silent conversation, but didn't think much of it.  
''So, Shin did you like hanging out with Subaru?'' Carla asked, as they were walking home.  
''Mmhmm. I want to go there again tomorrow.'' Shin said, grinning.  
Carla smiled at him.  
''Sure.'' Shin smiled. It was a good thing he had went or else he would have never known this beautiful boy.

Words: 836.


End file.
